This invention receives a mating loadbreak terminator of design compatible, but not limited to, interface configurations such as described in ANSI/IEEE Standard 386-1985 and subsequent revisions in 1990. In cooperation with this terminator, the invention provides facility for accelerated make and break electrical switching and immediately insulates and isolates the contacts upon break.